The Tween Thorn
The Tween Thorn was a character in LEGEND (also called LEGENDS or Legendary), whioch was a series of episodic films. Although listed as an enemy, it was not an enemy nor an ally. It was both a kind-hearted charcter and asset for the main characters, but played a villanous character in the first episode of the first season- "The Captives of Thought". Biography Looking more like a scraggly, dead plant than anything else, Tween Thorns are dull gray in coloration and wholly unremarkable. Very little is known about the origin and society of Tween Thorns, other than the fact that they are sentient. It is believed that mass congregations of these plants can be found on the Illusionatory plane. It is unknown as to whether or not they can telepathically communicate with those of their own kind, but this is assumed to be the case. Tween Thorns are a natural part of Illusionatory plane. They live on a diet of potential energy that they gain for things that almost were (or almost are). In return, these sentient plants provide a stable and relatively easy to harvest food base for many of the more powerful inhabitants of the Illusionatory plane. Further, nothing more is known- thus far- about their elusive behavior patterns. Tween Thorns are naturally encountered on the Illusionatory plane but can rarely be found in the Eleventh plane as well (which humans refer to as "reality" or the material existence). The Tween Thorn's normal method of communication is via a connection that it creates with any being that comes in contact with its thorns. However, sentient beings can willingly choose to become a host for Tween Thorns- resulting in mild alterations of the mind and body. Tween Thorn Hosts In order to become a host, beings will need to willingly submit to undergo the process of hosting the plant's sentience. The being can then consume the plant's fruit. This fruit is essentially the life force of the plant itself- so it will not be produced for no reason; only in the plant's darkest hour and with someone it completely trusts. At least three hosts must partake of the fruit in order for the hosting to work- and each must eat his (or her) portion. Immediately after consuming the fruit, hosts will feel a distinct lack of mental and physical energy. They will never be able to get enough rest and will experience no dreams (except those the plant sends to them) for the duration that they are hosts. A few days after becoming a host, each of the hosts develops a strong telepathic mind link with his (or her) fellow hosts and the "guest". If the host tries to stay a host too long (for selfish reasons) the plant will detect this and, since they are residing in the mind, can do as much damage as they wish. The only known hosts of Tween Thorns were Teagan, Sasa, and Beckett. Alanis, however, tried to abuse her newfound "powers" as a host and went insane after the plant reacted to this. Personality Tween Thorns were never villains by nature. The only reason they did any harm was by trying to send out a telepathic cry for help. They are, however, slightly vengeful. After Eprae Dri tried to destroy the plant, it consumed him with vivid nightmares and hallutionations. And, as with the case of Sasa or Tolvis, its natural reactions can send other beings into insanity or death. They will defend themselves if necessary, even to the point of becoming intrusive, if they deem it crucial to their survival. However self-serving they may seem, Tween Thorns are good at heart. They have strong ties with all of creation, and seem to not be able to grasp the concept of individuality. Their thought flow is very chaotic and yet somehow direct, and it takes a lot of getting used to. Those who forcibly try to communicate with them may end up going insane or contracting Tween Disease. Abilities Tween Thorn plants are able to send out tiny thorns that are invisible to those not accustomed to the Illusionatory plane. There thorns temporarily intertwine their mind with that of whomever is pierced by the thorn. This can sometimes lead to insanity, as the Tween Thorn may take over with its chaotic thought flow. In addition, anyone who is exposed to the pollen of Tween Thorn plants is succeptable to Tween Disease. Effects are slow to come about, but severe mental illnesses- especially hallucinations and paranoia- will occur within one week. Unless the Tween Thorn plant is destroyed or persuaded to cease the mental drain, death occurs in two weeks, or earlier.